Ellen Potter and the Phoenix's Fire
by Klutzy Ravenclaw Dudette
Summary: When they are killed by Voldermort, Dumbledore gives Harry and Hermione's daughter, Ellen, to Hermione's parents to raise.Like her father she vanquished Voldermort. Raised by her caring grandparents, Ellen knows nothing about the wizarding world until she
1. Deja Vous

"There shall be a time when the one with power enough to defeat the Lord of Darkness. The one shall be born to those who have dedicated their very lives to fighting the Dark Lord......And when the one finds her inner being, she shall fill with power and rise to vanquish the power in magic's name." Sybil Trawlney, on her death bed  
  
October 31  
  
"Hermione! Take Ellen and run!" Harry Potter screamed, sweat pouring down his  
  
face. Voldermort had found them. Hermione obeyed, sending her husband one  
  
last fearful glance before sweeping up the bundle that was there baby daughter.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. Harry Potter looked into the cold eyes of his enemy,  
  
Lord Voldermort. Harry dodged the jet of green light that narrowly missed his head. He  
  
knew he would die. He sent a burst of orange light at Voldermort, and Voldermort sent  
  
one back. A tired Harry jumped a second too late. The bolt of light hit him square in the  
  
chest. The last things he saw were the images of Hermione, Ellen, and Ron that flickered  
  
across his closing eyelids.  
  
Hermione ran and ran, clutching the cloth bundle that was her daughter to her  
  
chest. Her side was cramped, and it was agony to run, but her legs would not let her stop.  
  
She heard a loud clunk from the kitchen and somehow knew that her husband was dead.  
  
She sobbed as she ran. She knew she had to keep Ellen, her baby, safe. Just as she  
  
reached the back door, a writhing, squirming bar of red light blocked the way. She looked  
  
into Voldermort's Heartless eyes. She and Harry had known he would come, ever since  
  
the prophecy had been made about their precious daughter. Now she held Ellen tighter.  
  
Her baby girl was the last hope for the wizarding world. She heard Voldermorts cold  
  
laugh as words flew from her lips, words that her mother-in-law had spoken on this very day, several years ago, "Don't kill Ellen! Kill me instead!" The awful cackle sounded.  
  
Hermione felt like she had steped into that awful day, many years back, as she heard  
  
Voldermort's reply, "Step aside you silly girl!"  
  
"No!" Hermione fell to the ground in a burst of green light, somehow managing  
  
in her last few seconds of life to cushion Ellen from the fall. Now Voldermort advanced  
  
on the helpless baby girl. Mud brown eyes that were clearly her mothers stared at him.  
  
Jet-black fuzz covered the tiny forehead. "Say good-bye Ellen Potter. You cannot  
  
vanquish me as your Father did. This spell I have made will prevent that." Ellen didn't  
  
cry. She just watched him calmly with her clear brown eyes. An unnerved Volermort cast  
  
the spell. "Quironous!" Ellen continued watching as Voldermorts surprised cry rang  
  
through the night. Then the baby girl who had vanquished Voldermort yet again slept,  
  
enclsed in the body warmth of her dead mother. So deeply was she sleeping, she didn't  
  
notice the freckled hand that swept her onto a broomstick, and cuddled her close as they  
  
flew away. 


	2. Goodbye Ellen

Ron Weasley landed in front of Hogwarts. Tears streamed down his freckled face as he walked up to the huge  
  
castle that loomed above him. Ron walked inside, and almost ran thorugh the corridors. However, he stopped when he   
  
rememberd the precious cargo he was carrying. Giving the cloth bundle in his arms a reasurring squeeze, he walked up to a   
  
pair of stone gargoyales. "Butterscotch.", he sobbed. The gargoyels swung open to reveal a hidden staircase. Ron climbed   
  
up the slowly moving stair. When he reached finally reached the top, the door swung open. He was face-to-face with a   
  
solemn-faced old man.   
  
Albus Dumbledore looked at his once-pupil with great sadness. At last he spoke."So it's true then? Harry and   
  
Hermione are dead?"  
  
"Yes Sir." The words Ron spoke were full of grief. Dumbledore took the bundle from Ron, and cradled it in   
  
his arms. Ron spoke."Can me'n Rachel keep Ellen? We'll treat her as her daughter. She and Seamus can grow up together."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid I must say no. I plan to give Ellen to Mr. and Mrs. Granger to bring up. Your house   
  
is one of the first Voldermort's Death-Eaters will look. And Ellen cannot be killed. You've heard the prophecy. And, "   
  
Dumbledore added with a twinkle in his eyes,"I'm sure Ms. Potter and Your son will meet at Hogwarts." He sighed. "No   
  
doubt Hogwarts needs some more mischief."  
  
Ron spoke."Will she be told about our world?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid not. She won't understand. And I think it's best for her. I'm sure the Grangers will do   
  
a fine job. Much better than the Dursleys." Ron turned to go. "Oh, and Mr. Weasley? I'm afraid I must ask everyone to  
  
not be a presence in her life. That is, until she comes here. I'm sorry." Dumbledore waited untill Ron had left. Then he   
  
apparated to The Granger's house. He left the cloth bundle on their doorstep, with a note attatched. With one last look at  
  
the bundle, he disappeared. 


End file.
